


The Bird Greeed's return

by Kajiki_LoveStar



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Graphic Description of Smut, M/M, Spoilers - Kamen Rider OOO, Why Did I Write This?, bird biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajiki_LoveStar/pseuds/Kajiki_LoveStar
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji
Kudos: 5





	The Bird Greeed's return

Eiji grabbed Ankh's medals, absorbing them inside of his body.  
He could feel Ankh's conscience, their medals accepting one another.  
He knew it would hurt but he allowed Ankh to regrow his important medals.

Ankh's new body began to regrow inside of Eiji.  
day by day he healed. Eiji was always whispering reassurances to his fire bird.  
“It’s okay you aren’t going to die, you’re right here, regrowing in my heart and soul.”

“Ankh! Oh Ankh!” Eiji hugged his Greeed, nuzzling him.

Ankh reverted to his Greeed form, picked up Eiji in his arms, a rainbow of colours spread over his wings as he raised his beak to Eiji’s soft lips.

Eiji cried into the kiss, holding Ankh closer, as they landed on the large king size bed.  
They kissed, fighting for dominance as Ankh began to practically rip Eiji's clothes off.

“Please Eiji…Fill me.” Ankh looked at him with adoration, moving his tail feathers, to reveal a small opening, it was already slick from arousement.

Eiji shoved his face into Ankh’s opening, getting drunk on the scent. He licked it slowly, looking at Ankh again when his body quivered at the odd sensation.

Ankh impaled himself onto Eiji’s warm, soft tongue, letting out a deep, content chortle.  
Eiji explored inside the dripping folds, coercing a moan from his partner.

Eiji removed his tongue, dragging it across Ankh’s walls.

“Oh...Why did you-Aah…” Ankh started but ended up moaning. As he felt the tip sliding over his sensitive organ, once, twice, it felt so good.

The former Rider mounted the Greeed entirely, burying his nose in the snow frosted feathers, pushing the rest of his appendage inside of Ankh’s pulsating cloaca. He rumbled as Eiji bit into the neck feathers. Warm musk began to spread in the air. He remained still, letting Eiji penetrate him. Each thrust made Ankh chortle... 

As Eiji dribbled precum in Ankh the entrance started becoming tighter.

The final thrusts had Eiji gasping harshly, slamming in the cloaca.

Ankh felt Eiji’s thrusts suddenly stop, being filled with semen from the climax. “Eiji we are locked.”

Eiji let go of Ankh's neck dismounting letting them crawl in union onto the silk nest. 


End file.
